Various types of smoking pipes are known in the prior art. However, what is needed and what is provided herein is a battery-operated ignition smoking pipe which provides a replaceable nichrome wire disposed on an inner perimeter of a bowl of the pipe body, a fuel reservoir disposed directly below and directly adjacent to the bowl, an ignition switch disposed on a stem of a pipe body which selectively activates one of the nichrome wire and an amount of fuel within the fuel reservoir to combust an ignitable smoking substance, such as tobacco, disposed within the bowl, and a filter disposed between the stem and the bowl. The present device permits one-handed ignition to combust the smoking substance more easily and faster than is possible with manual ignition of a pipe without the nicrhome wire, the fuel reservoir, and the ignition switch. In addition, the filter reduces the amount of smoke, any tar present, and fine particles which would otherwise be inhaled during combustion of the smoking substance. The filter further reduces the harshness of the smoke produced when compared to a smoking pipe without a filter.